LUPERCALES EN PRAXIA
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Festival de la fertilidad en Praxia, guerreras y sus hombres... bajo el eclipse de la luna de sangre el amor, la pasión y la lujuria harán su arribo... pésima haciendo resumen


Las Lupercales existen en realidad, pueden consultarlo en la red, me dio la idea cuando las escuche mencionarse en otra serie de televisión.

LUPERCALES EN PRAXIA

Una tarde mas, en ese extraño planeta Praxias, Lisa termina su entrenamiento de Guerrera Amazona se despide de sus grandes amigas Bella y Gesna quienes la acogieron como si fuese una hermana perdida a diferencia de Miriya que por el simple hecho de ser Zentraedi ni siquiera le hablaban o el saludo le daban, y eso simplemente hizo que se apartara de ellas incluso de Lisa, con quien ya no hablaba como antes.

Lisa entra a la enorme nave para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, comer algo de la tierra ya que los extraños alimentos preparados en ese lugar comenzaban a lastimarle el estomago, en su camino se cruza con Miriya quien ni siquiera deja que le dé el saludo, ni formal, ni militar ni el de amistad, le da la espalda dejando a una Lisa con la palabra en la boca, suspirando resignada se dirige a su habitación donde un cuerpo semi desnudo sale con una toalla atada a su cintura de la ducha, los ojos de lisa de agrandan y comienza a sentir esa lujuria al ver los músculos bien formados de su marido, el Almirante Hunter.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Lisa" - Viendo a través del enorme espejo donde ve el reflejo de Lisa a punto de saltarle encima - "no hay tiempo debo regresar al puente y tú debes descansar, se que te caíste en la mañana aunque no me lo dijiste, no me sorprende" - dice usando ya su uniforme dejando a una muy deseosa Lisa Hayes con las ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo y tal vez algo más.

Algo había en el ambiente, se podía sentir en toda la nave, no perdón, en todas partes, era algo extraño, un sentimiento de pertenencia, o de pasión, incluso de lujuria, cuando termine la ducha de nuevo regrese a los entrenamientos aunque en mi mente rondaban esos músculos bien formados de los brazos de mi marido, por Dios ya basta Lisa, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarlos de mi mente, pero me era imposible con solo recordarlo me ponía a mil por hora, llegue hasta donde estaban Gesna y Bella, a ver si el ejercicio me mantenía ocupada.  
"Entonces, estos días ya no habrá entrenamiento, ¿Por qué? Lisa siguiendo a Bella con la mirada que también está usando esencias aromáticas  
"Es que, está por llegar el festival Lupercales, y debemos prepararnos, por cierto tú también puedes parcippar, ¿si quieres? Si quieres ¿cierto? Deberías así presentarías a tu hombre, como la hembra del Almirante Hunter, y lideres, deben participar, toma, dale esto a tu hombre" – dejando a una confundida Lisa

Dentro del SDF-3 - "¿Quién te dio esa cosa?" pregunta Miriya entrando a la oficina de Rick  
"Me la dio Lisa, creo que como ofrenda de paz" Responde Rick  
"¿Ofrenda de Paz? ¿En cerio? ¿O ustedes dos entraran a las lupercas?" Rick gira a ver a Miriya ante esa pregunta al igual que Max quien estaba detrás del ordenador, y el Dr. Lang quien iba entrando y se quedo asombrado, al entrar a la oficina y escuchar ese nombre  
"¿Qué son las Lupercas?" Rick pregunta cerrando un folder y acercándose a Miriya  
"Es un festival de la unión y cortejo" – Comenzó Max  
"Pero aquí en Praxia es más bien como una orgia, por así decirlo, lo usan cuando llega el momento de, de… pues de eso, de fecundar, de, de, de reproducirse, ellas tienen ciclos y cada año, hacen esto, y la invitación es, con esa extraña flor" señala Miriya sin querer tocarla  
"Eso de las Lupercas, me suena a una historia terrestre, creo que de Roma o por esos rumbos" Rick  
"De hecho si, se llama Lupercales, llamado así por los fundadores de Roma, Rómulo y Remo al estar cautivos en la cueva luperca amamantados por una Loba, de hecho era un festival de la fertilidad pero después y durante el gobierno de Calígula se convirtió mas en deseo carnal y por lo que dijo Miriya creo que sabían de esa historia y la adaptaron a ellas, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente ¿Cómo lo sabían ellas?" - Max  
"No lo sé, yo solo se eso, y" Ahora es Lisa quien entra a la oficina  
"¿Y porque me das esa Flor a mi? ¿Pretendes que yo, con ellas?" Pregunta Rick molesto y asombrado  
"¡CLARO QUE NO! Ya me explicaron ellas bueno quienes tengan pareja son presentados y las demás buscan a su presa y si, es para fecundar" Responde sonrojada Lisa  
"¿Y exactamente que hacen?" Insistió Rick  
"Son tres días, al parecer, en el primero es formar la unión mediante un baile, el segundo es por la noche, la pasan juntos bajo un eclipse de luna al parecer comiendo y bebiendo y el tercer día también por la noche es para la cacería y" Interrumpe Miriya a Lisa  
"A pasar una noche de carnalidad descontrolada de placer y sexo, ¿No es así, Lisa?" Miriya y los demás se quedan esperando la respuesta de Lisa y ella solo asiente sonrojada.  
"Por Dios, y ¿ellas, ellos, quien sea es como una orgia? Estás loca, jamás hare eso" Alzo la voz Rick  
"¡NO, CLARO QUE NO RICK! La casería es solo para las parejas cada una en su lugar, lejos de los demás" respondió Lisa mas avergonzada que nunca, sus mejillas están completamente rojas y con la mirada en el piso incapaz de ver a Rick o a cualquiera de los demás.

Por ser miembro de las guerreras debía entrar a esos extraños ritos de fertilidad y no sé que mas, pero no quería entrar sola, no tenía idea de que cosa era eso, y por lo visto Miriya si, así que trate de convencerla todo un día, esperando porque aceptara.  
"Por favor Miriya, entren tu y Max con nosotros" Tras de ella  
"NO, NO Y NO, Gracias, son estupideces" caminaba más aprisa para alejarse de mi  
"¿Por qué no? Bueno ya dijiste que eran estupideces pero sé que hay otra verdad detrás, ¿dime cual es?" La jale del brazo "Vamos Miriya solíamos divertirnos antes, con los chicos en especial, como cualquier amigos con pareja" insistí colocándome frente a ella  
"Ay de acuerdo, si, entrare contigo, y con Max a las Lupercales, ¿contenta?" – Miriya  
"Claro que si, gracias" – respondí  
Por primera vez las praxianas no pusieron objeción con respecto a Miriya y su procedencia Zentraedi pero me supongo que, la dejaron entrar por su marido, Max, quien es humano.  
Llego la hora, y estaba arreglando unas cosas con Rick antes de ir al punto de encuentro, Dios seguía mirando ese trasero bien formado de Rick y comenzaba a tener pensamientos de lujuria y se, que también él los sentís, ya que me había estado mirando mis pechos de manera lasciva.  
"¿Listo? Ya es hora" – dije extendiendo la mano  
"De acuerdo vamos" – y salimos hasta el bosque para nuestro primer día

DIA DEL CORTEJO.

Estábamos en lo que parecía ser un bosque, Miriya a un lado de Max y de tras de ella Rick y yo, y así las demás con sus parejas, Bella y Breetai se veían muy bien de pareja y ambos tenían buenas vibras entre ellos, ojala queden unidos, había mas parejas y otros más  
"Bien ese lazo sirve para unir sus manos a los de su pareja, al terminar la música deberán estar unidos y envueltos por el lazo, y así comienzan las Lupercas" Grito Bella al igual que las praxianas.  
Al termino de la música estábamos enredados con el lazo rojo, podía sentir el miembro grueso y duro de mi marido, y esos músculos, Dios, estaba por perder la cordura en ese instante y comerlo a besos y tal vez algo mas, pero no, necesitaba controlarme, me daría una ducha de agua helada, con Rick enredado a mi cuerpo desnudo, ¡ya basta! Pensé, y solo baje la mirada para evitar ver esos ojos azules que me vuelven loca, pero no lo logre, Rick comenzó a besar mi cuello y rodearme con sus brazos y a ese punto estaba por explotar de lujuria

LA CITA

No estábamos entendiendo exactamente que hacíamos de nuevo en ese bosque, y menos cuando nos entregaron una canasta con algunas cosas dentro, había una nota, parecido a un pergamino donde contenía las instrucciones de lo que deberíamos hacer y cómo usar esa canasta.

"Esto es estúpido, ¿lo sabías?" – dijo Miriya que caminaba casi arrastraba los pies cuando Max la guiaba a un claro para ellos solos, él era el mas entusiasmado en todo esto.  
"¿Y ahora qué? también debemos estar a la luz de las lunas ¿Te has vuelto loca? Es exponerte y, no lo hare" – casi se me va Rick  
"No, no espera nosotros no tenemos que estar aquí, no así, ven conmigo" – llegamos a los reservados para nosotros, ya había puesto al tanto de las posibles reacciones de Rick y no dudaron en hacer esto para nosotros, un especie de domo donde solo estaba descubierto el cielo estrellado mostrando las lunas casi en eclipse una color rojo y la otra color purpura  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue?" – Sabia que eso si le agradaría me rodeo por la espalda y beso mi cuello  
"Bien, veamos que dice el pergamino y lo que debemos hacer" – comencé a buscar las cosas – "Ow, al parecer yo soy una loba y tu, bueno tu" – me quede en silencio avergonzada  
"¿Rómulo o Remo?" – asentó con la cabeza cuando me pregunto eso Rick – "De acuerdo, según la historia en la tierra dice que bueno, ella los amamanto y cuido, aquí obvio ustedes son las guerreras de acuerdo hagamos esto" – su sonrisa me dio mucha confianza para continuar  
"Bien, dice la leche con una gota de mi sangre es para limpiar y purificar tu cuerpo de mi lobo, las uvas para la virilidad, (puso una entre sus dientes y la tome con mi boca) y el tesoro es para entregarse" – termine de leer y de hacer todo lo que decía el pergamino  
"Ven acá" – sentí sus fuertes brazos sobre mi y quedando desnudos nos abrazamos recostados sobre la hierba abrazados besándonos y acariciándonos  
"No entiendo qué es eso del tesoro" – dije mirando las estrellas  
"Creo que yo si" – Vi los ojos azules más hermosos frente a mí, Dios estaba nerviosa parecía ser la primera vez que lo tenia así – "esto no te dolerá, eso creo" – dijo Rick bajando despacio besando cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta mi intimidad, reprimí un gemido de placer al sentir su lengua lamer y besar…

Eso me puso a mil por hora, ahora entendía lo que dijo Miriya algo tenia estos días que a todos nos hacía perder el control y hasta ahora eso que había en el ambiente me está afectando a mí, cuando Rick termino subió despacio besando cada rincón de mi piel desnuda, arqueaba la espalda para darle más espacio cuando vi de nuevo sus ojos me perdí en el sabor de sus besos

"Creo que es mi Turno" - Baje despacio, hasta sentir el miembro erecto y duro de Rick comencé a succionarlo apretando con mi boca, sus gemidos me decían en silencio que quería mas y no iba a dejar a mi presa sin darle placer, las convulsiones de Rick y sus espasmos se hacían cada vez mas acelerados y estaba a punto de estallar así que apresure el ritmo hasta sentir todo un calor de fluidos bajando por mis labios, mi mentón hasta mi cuello, subí besando su vientre, su estomago, pecho hasta su cuello y después a sus labios.

Cerré los ojos al ver a Rick dormir abrazado a mí, faltaba un día mas y todo terminaría, pero para ser honesta no quería que terminara hacía tiempo que no estaba así, con él, y la verdad estaba bastante excitada, me perdí el ese sueño junto a Rick.

LA CACERIA (Ultimo día)

"Bienvenidos a la noche final de las lupercales, ahora los papeles se invierten, los hombres son los lobos, y las cazadoras nuestra guerreras así que, lobos comiencen a correr y chicas vayan por su presa, ahora"

No creía nada de esas palabras pero al ver a Lisa caminar hacia mi tan sensual – "¿Es en cerio?" – pregunte  
"¿Tu qué crees?" – respondió y fue suficiente para saliera corriendo de ahí, vi a lo lejos a Max caer y encima Miriya, de verdad que esto de las lupercales su afectaba, no quería girar a ver donde venia Lisa lo cual no fue necesario sentí un peso sobre mi haciéndome caer – "Lisa No"- grite  
"Lisa Si" – le respondí saltándole a la espalda y derribándolo, le calve las uñas en su espalda. Se giro sobre si y me miro  
"Mira" – me señalo hacia arriba  
"Si, es la luna de sangre, la luna lupercales la que altera los sentidos, y las hormonas, aumenta el deseo, y el placer y en nuestro caso, mi amor por ti, se que, no me deseas tanto como desaseabas a esa rara hija de la novia de tu padre, pero no soltare a mi presa, tendrás que" – no pude continuar Rick aprovecho eso y me coloco de espaldas  
"¿Estas segura que no te deseo? ¿Segura de que, cada vez que te veo no me excitas? Si eso crees, ya es tiempo de cambiar eso, ¿no?" – su fuerza, a aprisionarme esos besos sobre mi cuello, la manera en que tomaba mi cuerpo con furia, demostrando que soy de su pertenencia me excite totalmente y me rendí a él y su lujuria.

, rompí el bra rojo de Lisa y comencé a morder su pecho, mi lengua hacia círculos en su pezón, y succionándolo, los gemidos de Lisa me excitaban a un mas, pase a su otro pezón, y ella gritaba desenfrenada, después de la otra noche que tomamos nuestra intimidad seguía la mejor parte, acomode las piernas de Lisa, me quite la ropa que era un estorbo en esos momentos, pero me detuve antes de continuar  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué?" – pregunte cuando se detuvo pero lo que vi en los ojos de Rick fue la lujuria estaba por reclamar lo que siempre ha sido de él, Yo, trate de oponerme pero la verdad, mis hormonas estaban tomando control de mi voluntad, me giro con violencia dejándome en cuatro patas, tome con toda mis fuerzas una raíz de algo en la tierra cerré mis ojos esperando la embestida y lo hizo, entro con violencia en mi trasero, ese enorme miembro, grande y duro entraba y salía de mí, yo gritaba, y gritaba y él seguía embistiéndome con fuerza, jalaba mi cabello, sentía placer no lo niego pero también dolor esa cosa enorme desgarraba mi trasero me estaba partiendo en dos, o en tres no lo sé, sentí una nalgada y eso fue todo, pensé, mi lujuria aumento, lance un grito de dolor y placer al sentir algo caliente entrar en mí, me abrazo y caí de espaldas contra su pecho. – No lo saques aun- dije entre jadeos sus manos acariciando mis pechos, hasta que se relajo

Lejos de bajarse lo erecto parece que aumento y en gran escala, lisa giro y me miro con lujuria mordió sus labios y después mi cuello, tomo mis manos y las coloco encima de los de ella, verla desnuda me estaba excitando sentía estallar mi miembro, Lisa se coloco encima de mi metiendo mi miembro en su intimidad, dejo escapar un gemido y comenzó a montarme, ver como brincaban sus pechos me estaba volviendo loco, así que con más fuerza la hice rodar y quede encima de ella, eleve sus piernas que se entrelazaron en mi espalda y seguía embistiéndola con fuerza  
"mas, mas, mas fuerte Rick, dámelo todo, dámelo Rick" - esa suplica hizo que me liberara embistiéndola con fuerza, con violencia pero de pronto me contuve, me miro sorprendida, confundida,  
"¿Rick? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? – Y baje la vista para verla  
"Quiero hacerte el amor Lisa, no violarte" – La ternura en los ojos de Rick sirvió para derretirme totalmente a él  
"Ven acá" - le respondí

Y así comenzó despacio ya no con violencia, había ternura, amor, y placer mutuo, sentía las contracciones a cada embestida de Rick, me aferraba a su espalda al grado de clavar mis uñas en su espalda cuando el ritmo se acelero, después de unos minutos sentí estallar dentro de mí a Rick, y me aferre a él con fuerza, hasta que me relaje en sus brazos y me perdí en sus labios, esos besos cargados de amor, ternura y al mismo tiempo pasión y lujuria, nos quedamos así unos instantes viendo la luna de sangre encima de nosotros, acariciaba el torso desnudo de Rick y solo atine a decir una sola cosa  
"Te amo Rick, te amo al borde de la locura" – sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda  
"También te amo, pero yo ya brinque ese estado de locura por ti" – me abrace a Rick.

Por la mañana muy temprano salía de la nave, me sentía relajada, más fresca y porque no muy satisfecha, cuando regresábamos Rick me traía en brazos y en silencio llegamos a nuestra cama y la noche continuo afirmando lo que ambos siempre hemos sabido que nos pertenecemos para siempre. Y este festival si fue muy fértil, pues ahora espero los resultados de unos exámenes que me hice hace unas semanas atrás,  
"Creo que le alegrara esta noticia, Almirante" – me sonrió, tome el sobre y después de leerlo corrí hasta donde estaba Rick con Max,  
"Necesito hablar contigo, ven" – lo jale hasta una distancia prudente  
"¿Y bien? ¿Mas festivales?" – Me dio un beso  
"No, es mucho mejor que eso, es esto, Estoy embarazada" – espere por su reacción pero después del grito de euforia me perdí en sus brazos y en esos besos que eran solo míos  
"¿Podemos tu sabes, celebrar?" – Pregunto  
"Por supuesto que sí" – respondí, regresamos con él a nuestra habitación.

Las lupercales terminaron en praxia pero para Rick y para mi, creo que seguirán por un largo tiempo.


End file.
